HyperDimension: The Fool's Journey
by UltraZeta120moron
Summary: After being stuck as the great Seal for thousands of years, Kurama was thrown in into a whole new world but with no memories of his past or why was he even used as the great seal in the first place. Watch as he travel with a unlikely group to save the world and find out more about his past. [Kurama x Blanc]


**Hello everyone this is Kitsune120moron or Kitsune for short.**

**Today I'm here with another story and this time I'm going put a lot of effort in this story this time (plus I like been planning this story for like a months or two) so my other works will have to wait for a bit.**

**Anyway before I continue there are things I'm going to explain for a bit.**

**I will be going for the Hyperdimension neptunia plot but there will be changes in the story, like for example the major arcana from the Tarot deck will be included in the story.**

**The reason why I add that is because they are a huge part in the story.**

**Plus if you're asking should I put Naruto and the other gang in the story then no, the reason for that is because I decided to only use the Bijus or as you call them the tailed beast for this and you will see why later.**

**Anyway enough of me talking, enjoy the story :D**

* * *

**HyperDimension: The Fool's Journey…**

**Chapter 0: Prologue…**

"No matter the distance drawn between it, my body, my mind… I can still recall…"

"I recall the tragic notes of bloodshed. A war which should have never happened…. The Console war."

"Two worlds exist in Gamindustri. That of Humans and that of Celestia, where the CPU resided"

"The CPU gained her powers through the faith of humanity, who in turn gained the CPU's protection. It was well balanced."

"The world below and the goddess who ruled it… One for one. that was how things were supposed to be."

"However, the former goddess and I broke this careful balance and created four separate goddesses, four CPUs."

"The Celestia, ruled in tranquility, no longer existed. It turned into something I would never have anticipated."

"The four CPUs grew to despite one another and began to fight for honor of ruling over the world."

"The land where the four CPUs resided turned into the stage for a tragic war."

"This is all due to my ignorance."

"No matter how I torment myself… being far, far away from the CPUs… all I can do is wait here"

"And yet… even locked away, unable to use my powers…. I can sense…It"

"The terrifying powers I once sensed long ago are somehow drawing near to not only the human world but to Celestia as well…"

"I don't know how that world is getting close to ours but… I can't help but getting a feeling that this might have something to do… with the Console war or her…"

"The other world… I call it the Dark World"

"The Dark World is a reflection of both the human's world and Celestia, it's a twisted dark world where all the monsters live and it is where that… tower is as well"

"Long ago… me and the former goddess went to that world to inspect what it is but to our surprise, we found the tallest evil looking Tower that reaches the Dark version of the Celestia except…"

"I could sense something… something far ancient and the most evil presence I could ever imagine, however… we could sense that this great ancient evil was sealed away by something…"

"I don't know why the Dark World exists or why the great evil being is sealed away but there one thing me and the other goddess agreed to is that the Dark World is too dangerous and we have to seal it away… but now…"

"I can sense it getting closer and closer and yet I can't do anything about it…"

"But one day while I was tormented by the fear of the Dark world getting closer… I… I had a vision"

"A vision of the tower and something fell out from it; a bluish white light fell from the sky like a star fall and into the human world"

"What I saw when this strange orb of light revealed what was in it… was a person and a card"

"I didn't see who that person was or looked like but I recognized the card floating above the person… it was the Fool's Arcana of one of the major Arcana's of the Tarot deck"

"The rest of the vision is still blurry but I can tell who ever this person of the fool's arcana is the one who may stop the Dark world and the ancient evil from destroying the worlds"

"But… someday, the destiny of these CPUs and the one with the Fool's Arcana may save them from her… and the Dark World"

* * *

How long…

How long has the great being been sealed away in this complete darkness?

Why was it even here in the first place anyway?

…

***growl***

The great being growled in frustration, it can't remember anything at all except one thing.

The great seal…

The being remembered that the great seal is him. And yet he doesn't remember why he was used to become the great seal in the first place.

He wondered… Who exactly used him to become the great seal and what exactly did the person seal away exactly?

The Great being could sense something behind him but he can't move at all to see what it is, but he could sense that strange being was like him except that creature felt… different and more sinister than what he used to be…

Used to be…?

Was he… something… something more what he used to be before becoming the great seal to seal away something he didn't even know what it is?

This frustrates him even more, why can't he remember anything about himself or the reason for the great seal.

Was it to seal away the sleeping being behind him or was it something else?

But it doesn't matter anymore… the great being know that he can't escape this cruel fate of becoming the seal, all he can do is sleep and count how many centuries have gone by.

The great nearly fell asleep until…

"_Neptune, you're getting out of hand."_

It heard something…

"_You two should let this grudge go as well. It's getting rather warm in here."_

For once it actually heard something other than pure silence… but the question is. where is the voice coming from?

"_It's not just about Celestia. That's what I heard from the former goddess."_

Celestia… former goddess… what is the voices talking about?

"_I won't let any of you selfish, icy bitches take the title of true goddess!"_

"…**.. What?"** the great being said while getting clearly confused at what's going on while he don't mind something new is finally happens but this was kind of unexpected.

"_Hush, now. Where did you learn such raucous manners? You think your demeanor is acceptable as a goddess?"_

"_Shut yer hole! I can't stand the way you talk all high n' mighty. Get outta here, thunder tits!"_

"…**. Ok this is kind of awkward and amusing…the hell is thunder tits?" **the great being asked himself.

"_Wh-what!? Breasts are symbolic for both maturity and fertility. The size of my bust equates my aptitude as a goddess."_

"…**. What?... just what the hell am I listening to!?"** now the great being of the great seal start to get even more confused and feeling awkward as ever before.

"_With such logic, it can be said you and Neptune are the least… fitting."_

"**What kind of half-assed logic is that...?**" no idea Mr. great being in the seal…

"_The hell's that? Listen to that crap, talkin' out yer ass. I'll kill you! Die!"_

"**And now I don't wanna listen anymore…"** the great being said and trying to go back to sleep and ignore the strange voices coming out of nowhere.

…

…

…

"**Huh… its quiet now… thank god for tha-**"

***SLASH***

***CLANG***

**BOOM***

"**OH COME ON!"**

Apparently instead of voices comes back, loud sounds of fighting was heard instead.

**I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! SHUT UP!" **the great being shouted at the owner of the voices, but with no such success at all. It's like they can't hear him at all.

"_This is nonsense. We can't afford to waste time be-"_

"**I can't hear you lalalalalalalalalalalalaLAAA AAAAAAAA!"**

…

…

…

…

"**Wait it actually worked!?**" he couldn't hear the voices anymore; maybe they finally heard him and they shut up now for once.

"**Geez I can't help but feel a lot better that this place is a lot quiet now except… something doesn't feel right**" the great being said.

Everything was so quiet, the voices didn't come back anymore and yet he could sense something wasn't right.

***CRACK***

There was a loud crack sound and suddenly the great being was in pain.

"**The hell is this!?**" the great being heard more cracking noises around him and the louder the sounds was and the pain in his body or soul or whatever was got a lot worse.

At first the great being didn't know what the hell is going on but he finally understood when he could sense the creature behind him was shifting and unleashing pure power out from it and seep into him.

He understands what was going on right now.

The great seal is breaking and the creature that was sealed away is trying to break free.

"**Like hell you will!**" the great being shouted and gathered his own power to bolster the seal with more power and preventing the creature from escaping.

Even he didn't understand why he was here or why was he even used as a seal he can't let something dangerous go walk freely, even if it means staying in this place then so be it!

"**I am not going to let you go bastard!**" he said and added more power into the seal but something unexpected happen.

"_**THEN SO BE IT TRAITOR! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TRAP ME HERE!**_" a sinister voice screamed out from behind him and suddenly pure agony of pain rang through his entire body and suddenly…

***BOOM***

The great being exploded into tiny fragment of lights with different colors, somehow the great being himself is no longer stuck in his position and is floating around the darkness along with the other fragments floating around.

He appears to be covered in bluish white orb of light and he saw other orb of lights but they appear differently than him, they looked somewhat more… sinister and evil looking except few of them.

He looked behind and saw what exactly he was guarding the whole time.

A gate…

A large frickin golden gate with few cracks on it, but he saw some large golden debris of what once looked like a giant statue of a fox like creature with nine tails.

Suddenly the pieces of the broken statue suddenly transformed into chains and blocked the gate from opening, trapping the whatever the hell was on the other side of the gate.

"_**I may as well be trapped for now but I will make sure that my fragments will free me and you Traitor… are nothing now**_" the sinister voice behind the giant gate said.

The great being was confused at whoever the hell is mean by that "_the hells are you talking about!?_" he shouted.

The sinister voice only chuckled darkly "_**Exactly what I mean… I have no choice but to turn the other fragment of myself into arcana's… included you as well but I made sure that you are nothing now!**_"

The great being was confused by that "_the hell do you mean by that you bastard!?_" he shouted and soon notice some of the orb of lights start to fly away into several portals.

"_**You're a fool and it is fitting that you belong to that Arcana… farewell Kurama, former Kyuubi of the Biju…**_"

With that whoever the sinister evil being was he sent the former great being into one of the portals and disappeared.

The former being of the great seal was flying in pure fast speed while the world around him resembling nothing but white streaks shooting past him while falling.

He don't know how long he kept falling but suddenly he felt his whole body start to change or forming as he started off nothing but a orb of bluish white light.

To him it didn't hurt or anything, hell he didn't feel anything at all except being tired as hell.

Soon he came through out from the strange portal and it shot him out toward what it looked like a giant floating island and right now he is falling down toward a large lake while still surrounded by what it looked like a blue aura.

But also he realize something, he can't swim and plus he is tired as hell and doesn't have the energy to even move at all, so his thoughts was…

"_What a shitty way to end like this…_" with that he plunged into the lake in a loud splash.

As he was sinking further and further until he hit the bottom, he lied there for a long while until a bright light shone upon him from the surface.

A figure covered in bright light floated toward the surprised former being of the great seal while extending her hand toward him.

"_Please… get up… you can't fall now Kurama-kun_" the gentle looking female being with what it looks like ten angel wings said.

He looked confused about how she know him and wondering if Kurama really is his name while his consciousness was fading "_wh-who are you…?_" he asked despite being in the water he could still somehow talk, likely thanks to the blue aura around him.

The ten winged angel smiled or what Kurama thought she did, it's kind of hard to see when the girl is in fact covered in bright frickin light.

"_I'm sorry but I can't tell you right now because i'm running out of time, but know this… I'm always with you… my little brother… but for now… please accept this gift, i pray it will be useful to you in your journey_" Kurama didn't say anything but he extended his own hand toward her and suddenly a blinding flash of light blinded Kurama and the next thing he knew was that someone was waving a hand over his face while everything was getting blurry.

"Hey hey HEY! Come on man wake up!" Kurama couldn't see who it was but he guesses whoever it is looks like a teenager with a black cap with red stripe on front.

However he lost consciousness while the teenager tries to wake him but then decided to carry him somewhere.

_And thus begin's the Journey of the Fool…_

* * *

***Phew* man it took some time today but I was glad to finish the prologue, I'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow and it will be a lot longer than the prologue is so don't worry, so see ya :D**


End file.
